Anwe Elanor
by Arin Gil
Summary: Updated chap. 5! Zoe thinks she is ordinary until her mother is murdered and she wakes up in middle earth to find that is where she belongs. NOT meant to be Mary Sueish, if you think it is Please don't flame. (may turn into a legomance)
1. Awake and Dreaming

---------- Chapter 1; Awake and Dreaming----------  
I walked into the house and flung my school bag on the floor just inside the door, "Mom! I'm home!" There was no answer, "Mom? Are you there?" that's odd I thought. Where could she be? There was no note on the door saying she had gone out. oh well I suppose she could have forgotten.  
I continued into the kitchen to make a snack and that's when I realized something must be wrong. All the lights were on in the kitchen and all the drawers were pulled out as if someone had been searching for something. "Mom would never leave things like this." I muttered. I went up stairs to see if maybe there was anything odd upstairs, I went first to my own room and looked inside; nothing wrong there. Then I headed to my parents' room. well, my mother's room now because my father had been killed in a plane crash a few months ago. I opened the door, "Oh my God!" I screamed and after I completed that statement I just continued screaming, I couldn't stop. How could this have happened? My mother was lying in the middle of the floor with blood pooled all around her and one of our kitchen knives lying nearby. It looked as though she had been stabbed several times in a struggle that had knocked over every possible piece of furniture. By the time I finished screaming there was only one thought in my mind; who would have and could have done this?  
I sat down hard on the floor the reality of it finally hitting me: Mom was dead. Tears began to leak out of my eyes; they came faster and faster until I was sobbing in huge heaving sighs. I curled up on the floor and cried myself to sleep. While I was sleeping I had strange dreams. In one dream I was galloping across a huge open plain with no sign of change anywhere, I had a huge sense of urgency, as though I had to be somewhere soon but I didn't seem to be gaining any ground. In another I was in a forest watching the comings and goings of what looked like elves from one talon to another, and although I walked among them it was as though I was invisible. I had many, many more dreams that I couldn't recall when I woke, some about dragons, some about orcs and Nazgul.  
????  
When I woke I did not know where I was or how I had gotten to be where I was. I sat up and looked around; I was in the middle of a very small clearing that was ringed with dense woods. This didn't look at all like the forest behind my house; anyway didn't I fall asleep outside my mother's room where. no, I wouldn't finish that thought. My heart began to race. Where was I? How had I gotten here, and how was I to get back? I jumped suddenly as a twig snapped somewhere nearby. I debated whether or not I should stand up, finally I decided I should and I stood slowly. Someone or something was approaching quickly, but surprisingly quietly, on my left side. Suddenly a tall oddly dressed man burst from the trees brushing leaves from his hair. He looked up and caught sight of me for seemingly the first time. "My lady," he said with some concern "What are you doing out here alone and unarmed?"  
"Excuse me?" I replied surprised into speech.  
"You are a lady are you not?" the man asked, "The way you are dressed would suggest so." For the first time I looked down at myself, and I gasped at what I saw, I was dressed in a dark green sleeveless wool robe under which was a cream colored silk under dress with tight fitting sleeves and a low cut neck.  
"My lady, are you quite all right? You act as though you have never seen your gown before."  
"I haven't." I replied a little breathlessly. I looked up in time to see a look of concern and bewilderment cross his face, but then courteous as ever he crossed the space between us he said, taking my hand and kissing it,  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. May I ask whom I have the honor of meeting?" I was now getting fed up with this little game, I mean what did he think he was saying? That I had suddenly been teleported to Middle Earth? I don't think so! I snatched my hand away, "Aragorn? Right and I suppose that Legolas or Gimli, or both even, are waiting for you back with your horses somewhere." I spat out venomously.  
"My lady, I think we misunderstand one another. I swear on my honor that I do not lie. My friend Legolas and I were hunting when we heard a scream coming from this direction, so I hurried here and found you."  
I stood at a loss for words. This whole thing was really frightening me. Aragorn took a half a step towards me as I swayed.  
"You are not well." He said. "Come I will take you to Rivendell." This last statement was too much, I fainted, and the last thing I remembered was Aragorn lunging forward to catch me. 


	2. In Rivendell

----------Chapter 2: In Rivendell----------  
"Awake nessa elanor*. I think and hope, you will be feeling better now." A beautiful, soft voice broke into my slumber. There was some almost subconscious thought telling me that I ought to wake up for the owner of this voice- but I was so comfortable I just wanted to roll over and go right back to sleep. Finally I forced myself to open my eyes and as soon as I did I found myself staring into the eyes of a very obviously wise man, the only thing that contradicted this assumption was how young he looked. My subconscious mind immediately supplied me with the word elf. I tried to suppress that thought but I knew it was true; no matter how much it frightened me the truth remained that I had been somehow transported, in my sleep, to Middle Earth!  
"Who are you? Where am I - what did you call me?"  
"Hush pitya minë*. One question at a time." The elf laughed softly. "I will begin by answering your second question which will lead to your first; you are in Rivendell in the house of Elrond, I am Elrond and I called you nessa elanor, or 'young sun-star'. I would like to learn your real name though, if I may?"  
"My name is Anwë." I answered with no hesitation, saying the name I had used every time my friends and I played at being elves.  
"A beautiful name." Elrond assured me. "But surely that is not what you were called where you came from?" "What do you mean?" I asked surprised. How could he have any idea that I was from a completely different time if not world?  
"I believe I am correct when I say you are not from Middle Earth?" Elrond asked.  
"I- I am not, b-but how did you know? I mean where I come from we have no idea that there actually are other worlds, do you know here that there are other worlds?"  
"I am aware of the fact, I do not know how many others are. But I have certainly never heard of anyone traveling between them." Elrond replied  
We sat in silence for a few minutes I let the full effect of our conversation sink in, so I was definitely in another world and I had no idea how to get back to my own world, I didn't know if I even wanted to. I could imagine the headline in the newspaper: "Town mother found dead in her own house yesterday evening, and daughter has disappeared; assumed kidnapped." I shivered it was awful.  
"I think maybe if you tell me what happened it might help explain why you were brought here." I jumped; I had forgotten Elrond was in the room with me.  
"W- what?" I stammered  
"If you would tell me what happened then maybe it would explain why you are here." I drew a deep shuddering breath and told him everything from my father's death to waking up in the middle of the forest where I was found by Aragorn. By the end of I could no longer contain my tears, the sobs ripped out of my throat as though they would take my spirit with them.  
"Come pitya minë, it will be alright, come cry all you want do not hold it back." Elrond gathered me into his lap and I sobbed into his shoulder until I had no more tears left in my body and I was completely worn out. I could faintly hear Elrond murmuring elvish into my ear the whole time and although I could not understand what he said it was as though the words were magic, and maybe they were, but they soothed better than anything ever had.  
????  
A little time after I had settled down someone knocked on the door and entered, I was still sitting on Elrond's lap, my face stained with tears so when I turned around Aragorn, for it was he who had entered, apologized quietly and turned to leave.  
But Elrond called out, "No, no Aragorn do not leave, I would like to introduce you to Anwë. We have just been talking about past events, come after she dresses you may show her around."  
Aragorn smiled, "I would be happy to." Elrond stood, setting me on the ground as he did so, "In the wardrobe you will find all you need for clothing." Elrond told me, "and the door beside your bed leads to the washroom. We will leave you now to get dressed; Aragorn will await you outside your door."  
"Thank you" I said quietly, a little uncomfortably too, I was not used to meeting such noble people.  
The two men left the room closing the door carefully behind them. As soon as they were gone I crossed the room and opened the doors to the wardrobe, when I saw what was inside I was barely able to contain the gasp that rose from my throat. I had never even dreamed of owning dresses and gowns such as these. Although instead of wearing one of the gowns provided for me I drew out the gown I had woken up in the day before, it had been cleaned and pressed and looked wonderful. I drew the undergown over my head and let it fall billowing around me, then I pulled on the over-dress and moved into the washroom where I washed my face cleaned my teeth and brushed my hair, which had, oddly, gone from untamable frizzy curls to beautiful waist length waves. I was about to leave the room when I realized I had not bothered to put on shoes. I knew I probably didn't have to but I wanted to see the shoes they had given me. I went back to the wardrobe and looked in the bottom, there I found a pair of soft leather boots, some very pliable leather slippers and also some kind of solve for rubbing into sore feet. I decided I wouldn't wear any shoes so I went to the door and opened it finding that it led straight outside onto a kind of terrace above the waterfall. Aragorn was waiting just outside the door; he greeted me with a courteous bow and offered me his arm. I took it and we strolled together talking about Rivendell, about his life and about what I cared to reveal of my former life. He knew that some tragedy had befallen me lately and so did not ask me much about my life except small things, for instance how did I pass my free time? What took up my other time? But although he didn't push it I felt so comfortable with him after a few hours together that I ended up telling him my whole story.  
"I'm so sorry Anwë! That's awful." Aragorn exclaimed when I had finished. We were standing beside a large pool that had formed in the river and I was staring across to the other side as I finished. Suddenly just after he spoke I saw a movement on the other shore; "What is that?" I exclaimed. "How would anyone get over there?"  
Aragorn looked at me in wonder, "You can see the other shore?"  
"It's not that far away." I said "Is it?" I looked up at Aragorn he had a very surprised look on his face.  
"I have very good eyesight for a human, and even I cannot make anything definite on the other shore; only elves can see that far." He replied. "But you say you saw something moving?"  
I nodded "Yes, it was just the barest flitting of a shadow, but I'm positive it was there."  
  
* this is elvish for "young sun-star" the sun-star is a beautiful flower much loved by the elves. (I will be using this as an affectionate nickname) * this means "small one" 


	3. Shadows and discoveries

----------Chapter 3: Shadows and Discoveries----------  
"Quickly!" Aragorn hissed, "We have to get you inside. I cannot help but feel that you are still in danger from whomever it was who killed your mother."  
"But that was in my world-" I protested  
Aragorn cut me off, "that does not matter. If you could get here there is no reason why he could not."  
I still did not want to leave there was something about that shape on the other shore that drew me inexplicably to it. It was odd, but although I knew the thing on the other shore may have been my mother's murderer for some reason I wanted to meet him, talk to him. Aragorn had begun walking back towards House when he realized I wasn't following him.  
"Ánwë!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing? We need to get inside- why are you going over there?" Aragorn looked thoroughly confused now. "Aragorn help me!" I said faintly, "Something is drawing me to the other shore, I cannot fight it alone it is too strong!"  
He rushed to my side in concern and, picking me up, he ran with me back to the House. When he set me down inside all urges I had to go to whatever it was that was lurking on the other shore left me and I was completely exhausted from the struggle. I sat down in one of the many chairs that were placed around the main hall. Aragorn looked at me with worry bright in his eyes.  
"What happened out there Ánwë?" he exclaimed, "Why couldn't you follow me?"  
I sighed, "I don't know, there was this- this pull I guess or urge to go to the other shore and find out what was there. I didn't want to, but at the same time I did want to. It was really frightening!"  
"I think we need to tell Elrond about this, and quickly before anything else happens."  
We hurried to Elrond's study hoping we would find him there, but when we knocked there was no answer. After that we began scouring the whole of Rivendell in search of him. We finally ended up back in the Hall; I sank into a chair in defeat,  
"We'll never find him at this rate!" I exclaimed, "And that- that Thing is still wandering around doing who knows what."  
"Do not despair Ánwë we will find him, come let us look in his study again-"  
I cut him off, "We have looked there at least five times already, there must be some other place he could be that we have not looked in yet."  
"There is not!" Aragorn snapped "Do you not think that I, having grown up here, would know all the places of Rivendell better than you?"  
"Well fine!" I shouted, "If you are going to be snappish then I'll just look without you." I stood up and began to leave the room. Aragorn hung his head and looking embarrassed, "Please forgive me Ánwë, I spoke without thinking. I should not have snapped at you. We will look together, let us start at Elrond's study again and move out from there." "Alright," I agreed, "We will start from his study."  
We walked back up to Elrond's study and knocked again, there was a long pause and I had just given up and was about to turn away when Elrond's light elvish voice called out,  
"Come in."  
  
????  
After we had told him the whole story, Elrond looked very grave.  
"This is serious indeed," he said, frowning a little, "Even more serious than I thought."  
"But who- or what is it?" Aragorn asked anxiously. "What can we do about it?"  
Elrond sighed, "There is nothing we can do about it- at least not at present we must leave it be and Ánwë, you must never go outside alone. Do you understand me?'  
"But-" I started and stopped immediately as Elrond frowned at me, "Alright, fine I promise I won't go anywhere, outside, alone."  
"Thank you, I think that will make us all feel much better about this." Elrond smiled thinly.  
Aragorn and I left soon after and wandered slowly back to my room where we sat in silence for some time. Finally I could not stand the silence anymore so asked him if he knew what the thing was.  
"I- I have some idea." He sighed, "But I swore to Elrond that I would not tell you about any of this because he does not want you to be frightened."  
"There is no need to worry about me, I'm already frightened, and I am a firm believer of 'the faceless enemy is the most frightening'. My mother always used to say that and she would tell me to put a face on my enemy and it would be easier to face him."  
"Your mother must have been a very smart woman." Aragorn said quietly, "I would have liked to meet her."  
"Yes I wish you could have met her, you would have liked her, I think." Aragorn smiled and we sat in silence again. As we sat I tried to think of reasons for my mother's death and tried to imagine the type of person or people who could have wanted to kill her. Then I remembered that Aragorn had steered effectively around my question about what was across the pool from us.  
"Aragorn?" I ventured finally.  
"Yes?"  
"You never answered my question; what was that thing out there by the pool?" He looked away from me and didn't answer for a moment. I was about to get angry and snap at him when he sighed;  
"I should not be telling you this and you must breathe a word of it to no one. It could put us all in grave danger, especially you. That thing across the water was a- a wraith-"  
"Like the Nazgul?" I interrupted frightened but intrigued.  
Aragorn glanced at me sharply, "How do you- never mind; that is of no importance. These wraiths are not unlike the Nazgul, but they do no lust after a ring. Elrond believes that they may be able to travel between worlds and that it was on of them that killed your mother."  
"But why? Why go to the trouble of traveling between worlds to kill someone; there are plenty of people here are there not?" I cried.  
"Yes, that is the question. You see we have decided that you have something that they want, what it is and how you came to have it is beyond me and even Elrond. but no matter, do you have anything that has been in the family as long as you can remember? Any trinkets or jewelry of any kind?"  
"No." I said, "But my mother always used to say that there was something special about me, of course she was my mother. but every once in a while when I was angry or upset- things would happen. One time I was crying after school because the girls had been snubbing me, when I felt a something warm and comforting envelope me. I didn't think about it then, but now I realize how odd it was. But- why would they want power that comforts? That thing did not feel like he would want to comfort anyone."  
"I think," Aragorn said softly, "that your power does not only comfort but can also destroy."  
His last words hung in the air like a death sentence. No! I thought, no! Why would I have the power to destroy? I don't want to destroy or kill- or anything!  
I leapt up, "I do not- I do not have the power to destroy! Why would I have the power to destroy?" I screamed, panicking. "No! I don't- I won't!" I sank back down on the bed weeping.  
"Ánwë," Aragorn said quietly, stroking my hair, "please do not weep, no one here is going to force you to use your power in any way, never mind killing. We will do everything in our power to help you not to hurt you." I calmed down after a little and Aragorn offered to introduce me to Legolas and some of the other elves who were living in Rivendell. I accepted the offer and we went searching for them.  
????  
After quite a while we finally found Legolas coming back up from the stables, with a couple of his friends, all of whom looked sweaty and dirty.  
  
Aragorn grinned, "They have been horse racing again." He whispered to me, "The two with him are Áthoden; the fair one, and Qélas; the darker one." Just after he finished speaking the three elves arrived at the top of the steps that led into the House.  
"Ah, Aragorn, as thoughtful as ever; always introduce the beautiful ladies when we look, and smell, awful." Qésar complained, jokingly.  
Aragorn laughed, "Do not flatter her too much, Qésar; it might go to her head."  
"Thanks ever so much." I muttered so only he could hear. He laughed again.  
"So, Aragorn are you going to introduce us to this mysterious lady with whom you have come to meet us?" Legolas demanded.  
"Yes, yes. I was getting to that." He replied. "Legolas, Qésar, Áthoden, this is Ánwë. She lives here now. I hope you gentlemen will not be overly irritating to her."  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Ánwë." Said Áthoden, who seemed to be the quietest of the three.  
"Thank you." I replied  
"Well" said Aragorn, "now that the introductions are over what shall we do?"  
"Well I for on am going to bathe." Legolas announced  
"I am also." Agreed Qésar.  
"Oh well I suppose I had better go too." Áthoden grinned shyly, "We will find you later on my lady. It was very nice to meet you."  
I curtsied, "And you my lords." I replied graciously.  
They all trooped off together, arguing heatedly about who had won each race and who ought to get the prize for winner of the most races (not that there probably was any prize). I watched them as the walked away and, although I may have imagined it, I thought I saw Áthoden glance back at me. But when he saw me looking he blushed a little and turned away again.  
"Hhhm, I think someone is a little smitten with a certain lady." Aragorn whispered slyly in my ear.  
Then it was my turn to blush, "Oh be quiet!" I said, quite embarrassed.  
  
Aragorn just laughed, turned and began to walk away still laughing to himself. I hurried after him thoroughly annoyed by his quick assumptions.  
For the rest of the day, before we ate supper, Aragorn and I wandered around the halls of Rivendell having completely forgotten about that morning's fright; that is until supper came 'round. For supper that evening we had a guest; a man from the far off country of Gondor, and for some reason any time he looked at me the same fear and longing that I had felt that morning swept over me, it was not quite as strong but it was quite definitely there. I knew that he couldn't be a wraith though so how was it that he had the same effect on me as the wraith had? Was it possible that Elrond was wrong? I couldn't imagine that he was ever wrong, but- then why did I feel the way I did? As I was pondering this I noticed that his eyes were resting on me and they were full of a puzzling mixture of malice and longing. I became so frightened by this gaze that I abruptly excused myself from the table and hurried from the hall. Soon after, just as I had expected I was followed by Aragorn.  
"Anwë, what is the matter? You look as though you have just seen a ghost."  
"I- I don't know." I faltered. "It's just that, that man from Gondor, he- he was looking at me and as he did I felt a wave of that same fear and longing that came over me early today when we saw whatever it was on the other shore of the pool this morning. It wasn't quite as strong but it was certainly there. And when our eyes met his were full of malice- and- and some form of longing also. I can't help but wonder if maybe Elrond is wrong and the danger comes from a living human being, this man."  
Aragorn was staring at me, finally he whispered, almost to himself, "This is not good this is definitely not good. I will go speak with Elrond right now, stay here and do not move."  
"Wait!" I cried, "Do not leave me here! When he sees you come back in I'm sure he will find a way to slip out unnoticed. Please." I said almost crying now, "do not leave me alone."  
"Of course not." He said, "I will send Legolas and the other out here, but you will have to tell them the whole thing so they will understand why they have to stand watch over you."  
"That is perfectly fine, I do not mind." Satisfied Aragorn left but before he had been gone for more than about twenty seconds someone stepped out of the shadows, it was the man from Gondor. He was smiling evilly showing his perfectly white teeth.  
"Come now dearest, no noise we will just do it quietly and it will be over before you know it."  
I was doing my best to stay calm and buy myself time so that the Legolas and the others could get here. "Just tell me one thing; why?"  
"Because I was sworn to kill your family- your real family-"  
"What do you mean my 'real family'?"  
"Just what I said, and I managed to kill your parents but Elrond saved you, at least for a while, he sent you to a different time and place hoping to preserve your life, and it worked, for a little until I learned how to cross between worlds. Then I killed your new parents, but once again you managed to evade me and I had to come after you."  
"But why were you sworn to kill my family?"  
"Because your father was and elf and he stole my beloved Éorá for his bride, he came one day to our city and stole her heart away and when he left she went with him as his wife. The day they married I swore on our lost love that someday I would kill your father and any children they had. But when I came to kill the two of you your mother got in the way of my sword and before I could kill her husband I killed her in one accidental yet fatal stroke. Then just as I killed Qendár you disappeared and I have been searching for you ever since then until now. How much you do look like your mother." He sighed for once almost looking normal, the crazed light that had been in his eyes had gone out. "But that is of no matter you are still related to Qendár and therefore I must kill you." He drew out his sword. Legolas, Qésar, Áthoden I thought where are you? What is taking so long? Oh please, please come! But still they did not come. Oh where oh where were they? It was too late now though, he had raised his sword and just as I though that maybe I ought to run or scream or something the sword came down slicing down across my right shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground swamped by a stifling blackness that filled everything, I gave up finally, I thought if I was going to die there was no point in fighting it. 


	4. Still Alive

-----------Chapter 4: Still Alive! ----------  
When I came around I was in considerable pain and I was still lying on the floor where I had fallen. The only thing that had changed was that a considerable pool of my own blood had pooled around me and the man was gone. I tried to stand and almost fainted again, but finally I go to my feet and stumbled down the hallway in the direction of the main hall where everyone had been eating. As I stumbled along I fell over a shape in the middle of the hall, or rather three shapes, they were the bodies of the three elves whom I had been waiting for. I got to my knees weeping, this never should have happened, it was all my fault if I had just stay at the table they would never have been killed. As I was kneeling there weeping Legolas stirred, when he saw me he crawled over to me.  
"Ánwë, what is the matter?" he asked gently.  
"Oh Legolas you are alive, I thought- I thought- but what about the others? Are they dead? Oh this is all my fault."  
"Hush! None of this is your fault, and no they are not dead we were all knocked out by someone- or several someones- it will be nothing lasting. See they are coming around even now, but come you are hurt!" he said , seeing my shoulder for the first time through the darkness.  
"I am fine." I replied trying to bite back a hiss of pain as I put a little too much weight on my right arm.  
"No you are not." He said seeing the pained look on my face. "Come on, we must get you to a healer." He picked me up carefully and as we were leaving I saw the Áthoden rise, help Qésar to his feet and follow us whispering quietly. When Legolas walked into the hall carrying me Elrond leapt to his feet and came running toward us.  
"What happened?" he cried, "You three were to be protecting her, how did this happen?"  
"We were going to find her when we were attacked from behind and knocked out by someone or some people."  
"This is outrageous!" Elrond stormed, I had never seen him this angry. "Traitors! Here, in Rivendell, what shall we do? This corruption is spreading everywhere. Well come then we must get her in bed and healing soon she has already lost far too much blood." As he said this things began swimming before my eyes and everything went dark again.  
When I woke again I was lying in my own bed and there was a strange old man sitting beside me holding a pointed gray hat in his lap and clothed in a robe of the same dull gray. His long hair and beard were grayish- white and his wise old face was full of wrinkles.  
"Ah Ánwë, you are awake. I am Gandalf the Grey; I arrived the morning after you were wounded. You have been asleep for two days recollecting your strength."  
"Two days! Has anything happened? Did they find the man who tried to kill me?"  
"Unfortunately no, he seems to have disappeared along with the two men who came with him. But Elrond's people are looking." Just as he was finishing his sentence the door burst open and Legolas rushed in closely followed by Áthoden and Qésar.  
"You are finally awake!" he burst out ecstatically, rushing over to the bed and throwing his arms around my neck.  
A little while later I had gotten dressed and the four of us were strolling together on one of the terraces beside the waterfall. Aragorn, they told me, had ridden off that morning to search for the man; whom they called Dúnedír, after waiting two days for me to awaken. I was a little upset that I had not been able to see him before he left but I was also glad that he was searching because I was sure that if anyone found him it would be Aragorn. The evening light was beginning to spread across the valley of Rivendell casting a red- gold light on everything and it seemed to be almost shining from within the waterfall casting rainbows of light everywhere. We stood watching the golden sun sink below the lip of the valley as the shadows grew longer. Finally we decided that we should probably head inside and get ready for dinner. After getting dressed we all walked to dinner together talking and laughing gaily.  
The next few weeks passed uneventfully with no more attacks in Rivendell but also with no news of my attacker. One day I was sitting with Legolas on the bank of the river when I felt something happen a long way away. It hurt horribly and somehow I knew it was connected with Aragorn. I leapt to feet, panicking, I had to find him and soon. Someone grabbed my arm, I jumped and twisted away, having forgotten that Legolas was there with me.  
"Anwë, what is going on." He exclaimed looking rather frightened.  
"It- it is- I do not really know actually but I felt something, something awful and somehow I know it is connected with Aragorn. We must find him.."  
"And how exactly do you propose to do that? Middle Earth is enormous! If he is hurt we will never find him in-"  
"No! We will, after the pain was gone I could feel, and still can, this sort of thread, and I think if we follow the feeling it will lead us to him." I looked into Legolas' doubtful eyes and whispered, "Please, trust me, you must trust me. I cannot do this alone, please." I trailed off still staring into his eyes.  
Finally he sighed, "Alright, I will go. But we must leave soon so we can be long gone by the time the next meal comes 'round or else the will be on our tails before we have gotten anywhere." I nodded in agreement and we set off together chatting about our plans and trying to look nonchalant. We met Qésar and Áthoden and I almost thought that the game was up when they asked us where we were headed. We told them out for a ride and they said perfect they would come to, we couldn't think of any way to get rid of them. Finally I said I would get the horses ready if Legolas would get my things.  
Everyone agreed and as the other two elves strolled off to their rooms Legolas hung back, "What are we to do now?" he exclaimed.  
"I will hide their horses and saddle ours then I will lead ours under your window and climb up. I will run quickly to my room and get some things together while you go grab some food. Then we can go out the way I came in, but we must hurry, go on!" I turned and ran down to the stables where I saddled both horses and hid the other two horses behind the stable in the trees. Then I vaulted onto the back of my horse and led Legolas' horse around the back of the House until I was under his window.  
I called up to him quietly, "Legolas I'm coming up, are you there?"  
"Come on up. Do you need any help?" I heard his faint reply. I began climbing saying "If I need help I'll call." I used a rope he had put out the window for me because whatever the building was made of was so well fitted that there were no hand or footholds available for climbing. I climbed in the window to find Legolas, with his back turned to me changing his clothing.  
"Legolas!" I exclaimed loudly, then I lowered my voice to a fierce whisper, "What are you doing, I thought you were decent."  
He now had pants on, and he turned around grinning, "I was; when you started climbing."  
"Oh my God!" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Oh your what?" he said slightly puzzled.  
"Nothing." I sighed not wanting to try to explain the concept of God to someone who had never heard of Him. "I'm going to my room to get my clothes, I'll be right back. You will go get some food right?"  
"Of course." Legolas replied still standing there, shirtless and with an odd smile flickering on his lips. I gave him one last bewildered look and went to my room to gather what I would need for our journey and change my clothing. After changing into a long gown split on the sides for riding worn with leggings under it and a thick cotton shirt, I pulled on my soft leather boots for the first time since I had been there. I found a rucksack buried in the very bottom of my wardrobe and into it I put the salve for sore feet that I had found on my first day here along with an extra pair of clothing and a small knife that Elrond had given me. As an afterthought I added a hairbrush just in case I ever had any time to brush my hair, in the meantime I braided my thick hair into one long plait that hung straight down to my waist. Then last of all I picked up my belt, from which hung a sword Elrond had presented me with not long after my arrival and a long dagger, and buckled it on. I swung my bow and quiver over one shoulder and the bag over the other, picked up my cloak and hurried from my room down the hall back to Legolas' room. When I came in he gave me half the food he had gotten and I put it in my bag along with my other things. As I was doing this we heard footsteps and the voices of Qésar and Áthoden come toward the room, from what we could hear they had gone to the stables and were now looking for us.  
"Hurry, hurry!" Legolas urged softly, rushing toward the window. He climbed down and I handed him the bags which he stowed quickly in the saddle bags. Then he called up quietly, "Unfasten the rope and throw it down then jump and I will catch you."  
"Are you kidding?! I-"  
"You have to." He hissed, "and quickly if you want to do this." I took a deep breath and sighed; all right I thought, as I untied the rope and threw it to him, I can do this. I sat on the windowsill and swung my legs out the window, as I was about to jump the door burst open and Áthoden rushed across the room yelling for me to stop, but before he could reach me I pushed myself off the sill and fell into Legolas' arms. He set me on my horse and leaped onto his own. We galloped off with Áthoden and Qésar yelling after us to stop. We made it to the gates before they were able to raise the alarm so we made it out without being stopped. I veered to left following the thread like feeling whose tug had become much stronger now that we were actually traveling. We galloped for a few hours before we finally stopped because the horses need rest and water if they were to last the whole journey. We traveled, without being found by Elrond's search parties for nearly two months before we reached the Gap of Rohan. We slept at the bottom of the pass that night planning to start our journey over it late next morning since I could almost feel the end of the thread of feeling we were following. But I was jolted out of my sleep early the next morning by a jerk that seemed to be from the thread and the tug on it was more urgent again. I shook Legolas out of his meditation, which used to replace sleep, and we galloped off over the mountain. It took a day and a half to get through the Gap and down the other side, and after arriving on the plains of Rohan we traveled for another two days before we saw the shape of what seemed to be two men battling in the near distance.  
"That is him!" I shouted "I am sure it is."  
"I agree it looks much like him." Legolas agreed. "Come, let us speed on our horses, he may need help."  
I spurred my horse on even faster, urging him with the few words of Elven that I knew. We arrive at the scene of the fighting about a half and hour later and when we were still about ten minutes away I saw Aragorn's opponent thrust his sword deep into Aragorn's side.  
"Nooooooo!" I screamed as Aragorn fell to the ground. His opponent turned his head so I could see his face- it was Dúnedír. 


	5. Resolutions

-----------Chapter 5: Resolutions----- -----  
  
As we reached the scene of the fighting I leaped from my horse and drew my sword facing Dúnedír.  
  
"I'll kill you for that." I said fiercely  
  
He grinned evilly, "I would like to see you try."  
  
He turned to face me, at the same time ripping his sword forcefully from Aragorn's body. I gasped and his eyes fluttered slightly, he groaned and when Dúnedír saw that he was still living he raised his sword as though he would cut Aragorn in two. I ran at him yelling and slid my sword under his before he could strike. He bore down upon my sword with all his strength, but finally I was able to push him aside. Then he began attacking me in earnest, and I was hard put to defend myself. He was backing me up slowly but steadily battering at my sword, a few times his sword flicked through my defenses and cut me leaving blood trickling down my arms and my side. I was running out of strength and I was panting for breath, when I had the chance I looked quickly up to find Legolas. He was kneeling beside Aragorn tending to him and Aragorn seemed to be pushing him away, but before I could see anything more I had to focus my attention back on Dúnedír. I was beginning to give up hope and to let my arm sag, when Dúnedír saw this he laughed maliciously and attacked me even harder.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried, "Legolas help me!" At this my attacker laughed all the louder, "Had enough have you? Well I haven't I think we'll just play this little game to the death! Finally, finally I will- aaargh!" He broke off mid-sentence with an agonized scream and looked perplexedly down at his chest from which protruded the head of a thick arrow. Then he fell heavily to the ground, he was dead, my worst enemy was dead. It was almost unbelievable and all I could do was stand and stare at his dead body, lying face down in front of me, with a feathered shaft jutting from its back. After what seemed like hours I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me gently off my feet. Legolas carried me away from Dúnedír's body and lay me on a blanket near Aragorn. In a few minutes I was deeply asleep.  
  
When I woke the first thing I thought of was Aragorn. Was he all right? Oh God, I thought, what if he died? No, I told myself firmly, he couldn't have died, it just couldn't happen.  
  
As these thoughts were whirling through my head a voice, a very well known voice, spoke from above me, "Ah, so you are finally awake. I thought you would sleep forever."  
  
"Hello Legolas." I replied smiling, but then I was immediately grave again, "How is Aragorn doing?"  
  
"Well, um, he- he is doing alright." Legolas stammered trailing off.  
  
"He's dying isn't he?"  
  
"Well, not quite. But if we do not get him to a place where he can be healed properly soon then he may."  
  
"But where can we go? It is nigh on three months back to Rivendell and probably at least one to Lothlorien."  
  
Legolas sat down looking defeated, he sighed, "I do not know what we may do."  
  
"Do you know if we may find any athelas plants in this place?" "Not nearby, I have already looked; but we may find some further off, I'll go look now that you are awake and can look after Aragorn." He stood, gathering up his bow and quiver, leaped on his horse and galloped away. He was gone several hours and it was almost dark by the time he returned. While he was gone I sat with Aragorn talking to him and begging him to hold on. Every once in a while he groaned and his eyelids would flicker, and sometimes he would mutter to himself; names of people he held dear and some things that sounded like past events in his life. I sat there listening to him and reassuring him that everything would be all right. Finally Legolas returned; he had found some athelas and come back with a small pouch full of it. We placed a small pot over a fire and warmed some water, in which we soaked some of the leaves. Legolas had already cleaned the wound so we spread the soaked leaves and some crushed fresh ones on the wound and then bandaged it with a strip of cloth.  
  
The athelas worked wonders and by the time two days were up Aragorn was awake and talking. He told us his whole story; how he had almost immediately found Dúnedír's trail and had tracked him for many weeks before he actually caught sight of him. How when Dúnedír realized he was being followed he had ambushed Aragorn and knocked him out leaving him for dead. When Aragorn awoke he had continued after him and finally come upon him again here. Aragorn said, wryly, that Dúnedír was the only man who had ever defeated him in a fair fight. The next morning Aragorn tried to convince us that he was ready to travel, insisting that he would be able to stand one month of travel to Lorien if it meant that he could be fully healed. He even attempted to stand and in doing so almost hurt himself more. But finally we consented to try one day of journey telling him that the minute he began to tire we would stop and go no further for another couple days at least. He agreed to this and so we packed up our things and prepared to leave. We put all the baggage on my horse to lighten the load of Legolas' horse which would be carrying both him and Aragorn. Legolas was determined to do it this way no matter how much I argued that Aragorn and I together would be lighter than he and Aragorn. He just shook his head saying it was better this way. We set out that afternoon and traveled late into the night and when we stopped Aragorn still looked the same as when we had set off. He showed no signs of weakening so the next morning we set off early and covered quite a bit of ground before sunset. By late morning on the second day we were in sight of Fanghorn Forest which we skirted for three days. From Fanghorn we traveled diagonally north and east till we crossed the river Limlight and then finally came upon the Anduin. It took a fortnight to reach the Limlight and another week to reach the Anduin from there we traveled another fortnight to the borders of Lothlorien.  
Just after we crossed the Nimrodel we were challenged by a group of elven scouts who were set there to watch the borders of the Golden Wood. At first they would let us go no further but we showed them Aragorn, who had fallen asleep on Legolas', and explained his condition. We begged them to let us take him to The Lady of the Wood to be healed. One of the elves among the scouts, Dimordel, knew Aragorn of old and he began to give orders to the other scouts in Elvish. I was able to understand some of what he said but I was not fully aware of what was happening because, despite how long I had been in Rivendell, I had still not completely learned Elvish. Legolas and I stood beside our horses while the other elves moved quickly and efficiently around us; lifting Aragorn of the horse they laid him on a stretcher they had just put together and two of the elves set off carrying it at a run.  
When those two elves were gone Dimordel turned to us and said curtly, "Follow me." Legolas and I looked at each other and, leading our horses, we followed behind. Dimordel led us for about half a day till we came to the middle of the wood. We topped the crest of a hill and found ourselves looking down on the most beautiful place we had ever seen. He led us down the grassy slope, back into the trees at the bottom and to a place where the roots of a huge tree had formed a shelter over a hollow in the ground. This shelter had been furnished and decorated like a bedroom and this was where we were to sleep.  
Dimordel said something in Elvish and when he left Legolas translated it into common speech for me, "He said to rest for now because this evening The Lady will speak with us."  
Our horses were led from us to be taken care of and Legolas and I sank gratefully into the beds that had been prepared. Before I knew it I had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep from which I did not wake until we were summoned to Galadriel. 


	6. The Lady of the Golden Wood

----------Chapter 6: The Lady of the Golden Wood----------  
We were led up a staircase that spiraled around a huge mallorn tree with incredibly high branches and, when we reached the first branches of the tree, out onto a vast talon with what looked like a dais directly opposite us. We stood there for a few minutes before a blinding light shone from the stairs which led further up past the dais and as the light slowly dimmed I could discern the figure of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her wavy, golden hair fell in flowing tresses past her waist and her pure white dress dazzled my eyes with its many winking jewels. She held out her hands to us in welcome as we both bowed in the elvish fashion, with the right hand held over the heart.  
She smiled slightly, "Legolas Greenleaf and Ánwë Elánor I give you greeting and welcome you to the Golden Wood of Lorien. First I will give you news of the thing which I know is foremost on your mind at the moment. Your friend, Aragorn son of Arathorn, is well on his way to being healed and he will have no lasting trouble from his wounds. So now that you know that, Legolas I ask that you please leave me to speak with Ánwë alone."  
Legolas bowed his head slightly, "As you wish my lady." And he turned around and disappeared around a bend in the stair.  
After he had gone Galadriel beckoned to me and I followed her up the stairs beyond the dais to a talon that was nestled in the topmost branches of the majestic tree. This talon was furnished with several chairs and then there was a door into another room which was shut and I figured belonged to Galadriel and Celeborn's bedroom. Galadriel sat and motioned for me to do the same.  
Suddenly she spoke, "Do not be frightened child, I am not here to interrogate you but to help set you on the path of you destiny. Yes I called you Elánor a few moments ago for whereas Arwen is Undomiel; evenstar of her people; you shall be known as 'Ánwë Elánor sun-star of her people' and to them you shall bring hope and light in dark days. For dark days are fast approaching when the Lord of the Ring shall again rise to power and there shall be one final war and one small person shall determine the fate of all Middle Earth. You are to remind the elves of the old alliance between men and elves; you must urge them to restore this alliance, if they refuse hope is lost. The only advice I really can give you now, despite how useless it may seem, is to follow your heart. You and your companions will leave tomorrow at dawn." Galadriel stopped speaking and I felt as though I ought to say something but I could not think of what to say.  
"I thank you, my lady, for your aid." I finally replied.  
Abruptly, as though she had been unsure whether to tell me this, she said "One more piece of advice for you Elánor; beware the son of the Rohirrim, I can say no more than that but you will know of whom and what I speak when you meet him."  
Not knowing what to say I merely nodded my thanks and rose to leave. She stood also and led me out, when we came back onto the platform where she had greeted Legolas and me she bid me farewell and returned to her chambers. I made my way slowly down the steps that led up to the talon at the bottom I was met with the anxious face of Legolas. Although I knew he was dying to know what I had been told I was in no mood to talk and so I simply smiled at him in greeting and wandered back to the place where we had slept. When I came there I lay down on my bed and pondered over the things I had been told. I was afraid I would not be able to accomplish what I had to do... and if I don't then...I recalled the Lady's words; hope is lost.  
I was afraid all I wanted to do was to run away and forget my obligations, forget the impending war; but if I were to do that what about all the people who would die... who would die because of me. I could not let that happen... but, oh! How much I wanted to hide. As I was lying there, alone with my thoughts, I sensed someone approaching. Instead of sitting up, however, I decided to pretend I was asleep.  
"Ánwë? Ánwë are you there?" Legolas's voice came from nearby. And his soft footsteps came closer. "Ánwë? Are you asleep Ánwë?"  
When I did not answer him he sighed and wandered away leaving me again to my thoughts. Lying there alone again I could not stand it any longer and I began to cry, I cried for my fate and I cried for Aragorn's hurts and I cried because I had ignored Legolas. At last completely exhausted from my weeping I fell asleep. But it was not a deep and dreamless sleep my thoughts were haunted with the dead and dying and everything was my fault. After one dream in which I saw all of Rohan burning and children being put to the sword I awoke sweating and breathing hard. By this time it was already moving towards morning and the moon had begun to climb down out of the sky. Legolas was lying on his own bed deep in meditation, not wanting to disturb him I tread softly around him and out into open air. We had been given fresh clothing and I took this up and wandered in search of a stream where I could bathe privately. I came upon a stream with a small pool in a thicket of bushes and, setting aside my clean gown and removing my soiled clothes, I climbed in. The water was refreshingly cold and I let it run over me washing away all the grime of travel and the lingering nightmares. When I was finished I stepped out and rung out my hair and wound it into a knot at the nape of my neck; then, rather than waiting till I was dry I pulled on the gown and let the excess water soak into it. When I was finished dressing I wandered back toward the center of Lórien and as I approached the place where Legolas and I had been sleeping I saw that Legolas was speaking to someone. Legolas was talking very animatedly and he was either worried or angry, I could not tell which it was. I emerged from the shadow of the trees and I realized he must be worried about me for I had disappeared without a word.  
When Legolas saw me he hurried over, "Ánwë! Where have you been?" he asked angrily, "I thought you– I did not know what to think! You should not disappear like that."  
"Legolas, what could possibly happen to me in the middle of Lórien?" I asked him, exasperated.  
"Exactly what I was saying." Put in the other elf about whom we had forgotten. "My lady, I am Haldír guard of Lórien."  
I smiled, "Delighted I am sure." I replied, "Undoubtedly, you know my name by now but for the sake of ceremony; I am Ánwë my lord."  
"It is an honor to meet you my lady. I will be escorting you two to the stables where you will meet your companion. If you would follow me."  
He turned and began walking away from us I looked at Legolas, shrugged and began to follow him. Legolas hesitated a little before hurrying to catch me up. When he was level with me I asked him if he had known Haldír previously. He whispered back that yes he had, they were childhood friends. I asked, surprised, if he did not seem a little pompous and Legolas laughed quietly, saying that yes, sometimes he did.  
After a short walk we arrived at the 'stables' which were actually just a large meadow full of lush green grass where the horses were tied up on long ropes that allowed them to wander throughout the whole clearing. Haldír let out a long high whistle and our horses came cantering up to us. They had already been saddled and provided with saddle bags full of food and extra clothing. As we were taking the halters from Haldír I heard the sound of footsteps coming toward us, when I looked up I caught sight of a slightly pale, but otherwise well, Aragorn approaching. I let out a little scream of delight and ran to him at a full out sprint and threw my arms around his neck.  
"Oh Aragorn! I'm so happy that you are alright, I was, I was afraid you would die. And it should have been all my fault."  
"Hush little one, it should not have been your fault none of this was your fault. The only person who can be blamed for any of it is the man who was behind it all." He paused, thinking. "From now on, if it so please you Ánwë, you and I shall be sister and brother."  
I smiled happily, "Oh yes, I would love that! I shall have a family again."  
Aragorn laughed, "Yes, you shall little sister, yes you shall." 


End file.
